Fighting For YOU
by debssofs
Summary: Once Upon a Time two women. Two different women with different backgrounds, but in the end with one common desire... Love! They had ups they had downs, but they live and love like no other. This is their tale.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is only my second story and my first is in stand by right now.**  
**English is not my first language so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. If anyone would like to be my beta give me a PM.**  
**Also I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its charecters, if I did... well I probably wouldn't be doing this.**

_It's totally A.U. (their story the basics of the show are here) and it's about our favorite redhead and blonde (Addison and Meredith). It's the story about figths, how they fight eachother, how they fight for the other, and how they love... This is...This is the rest of their story._

**_Fighting For YOU!_**

Once Upon a Time two women. Two different women with different backgrounds, but in the end with one common desire... Love!  
They had ups they had downs, but they live and love like no other.  
This is their tale.

Chapter 1

_ "And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband."_

It has been seven years since the first time they saw each other, the first time they talked.

Since then Meredith almost died, almost got herself blown up, almost married Addison ex-husband.

In the other end Addison moved to Los Angeles, became zen, dated her best friend ex-husband. All leading to this moment. The moment when Meredith walked into Seattle Grace Mercy West and sees Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery talking with the chief.  
The mood between them was always kind of heavy with all the sleeping with he other husband and all, but if you ask their friends everyone of them will tell you that there is more to their story.

"What is she doing here?" Meredith asks Cristina "I thought that LA was all she need it."  
"And why do you care? No actually, why do I care Mer? I know that I'm your person and all, but that obsession with the former She-Sheperd is getting old"  
"Obsession Cristina? Seriously? Seriously? It's not an obsession, I'm just curious. When she left we were kind of friends, so has her friend I just want to know what is she doing in Seattle."  
"Her friend, right? who do you think I am? I'm your person, I know when you're lying and right now it's one of those times Meredith."

For every person that walk along the hallways in SGMW having Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey bitching with each other is a normal situation, but not today. Not when Addison Montgomery is standing right in front of them.

**I know its short but i'm working on the next few chapters so... hold on! I'm not got ask for reviews so just read if you like it good if you don't i'll do better next time.  
Adeus (bye) from Portugal  
Deb**


	2. Its Just Talking

**A.N. Sorry guys for the wait. I'm starting a new adventure on my life and I just left my home at Portugal, my mum, my younger brother and baby sister and come to Dubai and I'm starting work. So I'm for the first time away from home and you can imagine who fun and miserable at the same time I'm feeling, and all the time and preparations I had to make before I left, but now I promise I'll be better or at least I'll try.**

**For disclaimer see first chapter.**

**Here is our story and our girls. Hope you like it, and thanks for staying with me… **

**Chapter 2**

Addie's POV

Of course I knew that she was still in Seattle and working and SGMW, but it's a big hospital and I thought I could avoid her for a couple of days before I actually had to talk to her, I mean we did it before, the avoiding part, and it worked for a while until it stopped working.

When you are in a position like mine you know that people talk, although you hope they won't, they do. Especially on a place that everyone knows about every other person personal things, who sleeps with whom, who does the breaking up, everything, just like they talk about my relationship with Meredith. 'Are they dating?' 'Did they dated before she left?' 'Are they just sleeping together?'

There are only a few people here in Seattle that actually know what kind of relationship Meredith and I have, and that's only because every time I called to talk to Callie and Arizona I couldn't really stopping myself of asking how she was and if she was dating someone, and every time they told me yes there was just this thing trying to burst out of me. Jealousy according to Callie and dreaming that was me in her arms according to Arizona, and yes after 3 or 4 months of denying it I actually told them that although the rumors aren't true I'm completely in love with Meredith Grey.

So when Richard asked for my help with this case I was glad to say yes I mean at least until I see her on the lobby of the hospital talking or in this case arguing with Yang.

"Dr Montgomery it's good to see you."

"Thank Dr Yang" I'm trying to sound normal but I don't think that's working when I see Meredith throwing her right eyebrow almost out of her head.

"Maybe you could use a hand on your case I know that it's not cardio but I'm trying to open my horizons" and when she's leaving I actually hear her say under her breath "Maybe you should do the same"

I can see that Meredith heard her too because of the massive blush on her face. "It's good to see you Mer." Yep that's the most natural thing I can say after spending eleven months without seeing her.

"You too. I didn't know you're coming to Seattle but I'm glad you're here I mean the hospital it's been dead on gossip since we are not giving them the opportunity to talk about us." She gives me a smile that smile that makes my knees go weak and my world disappear.

"Oh don't worry I'm staying for a while I'm sure that they will manage to find something to talk and maybe I'll even help them this time" that's my way of showing her that I'm not concern about what people will say not even Derek or Mark will bother me. Not this time.

I see that she's interested in what I have to say when she tilts her head and comes a couple of steps closer to me and when she almost whispers " really, and what would be your contribution?"

Now it's my time. I deserve to be happy I just have to have the guts to actually do something about it, and this time I'm doing it. There is no more running back to Derek or Mark or running way to California. "You and me coffee? Maybe you can take me to try this new coffee house that Callie and Arizona are always talking about. Maybe Yang is right maybe I should be open to new things. Just don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry Addie your secret is safe with me. And yes to the coffee too. I'm out in two hours, I'll wait for you here" Then she kisses me on the cheek before she walks away.

When I turn around I have the biggest smile on my face because yes know is my time to be happy and not even the looks that Arizona and Callie are throwing to my way making fun of me can't make my good mood go away.

**So here it is. I hope you liked it. Leave a review don't leave a review doesn't matter. Just hope that when you read it made you smile.**

**I'll see you guys next time (sooner I promise xD)**

**Kisses Débora**


	3. Coffee and kissing

**A.N. I told you that you would see me sooner than the last time. xD**

**Chapter 3**

Mer's POV

This is good. This is happening and I can't even believe it, but yet I'm kissing Addison Adrienne Forbes freaking Montgomery and I don't even care.

_Two hours ago_

I'm sitting here just looking at Addison while we're having coffee and I'm thinking just how great she looks on that amazing grey suit. She is just amazing and gorgeous so it's kind of hard to imagine how the hell Derek ever stopped loving her and just let her go.

"Meredith Grey!"

'Ups she just caught me staring at her.' "Yes?" I tried to sound innocent but I knew it wasn't working when that perfectly well sculpted eyebrow went up to the hair line.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

I can tell that she's not mad by the little twinkle in her eyes and the playful smile trying to escape her lips. "Of course I am, but I don't need to be looking straight into your eyes when are other places much more interesting on you." _It's not a bad come back, right?_

"Miss Grey are you flirting with me? Because if you are you better be ready to put your money where your mouth is."

_Addie's POV_

We spent the last two hours just talking and playing and flirting with each other.

Know we are at my hotel room and I just feel it. It's happening. Our relationship is changing. For years people said that we were dating because we became friends or because manage to have lunch at the same table without killing or being at each other's throats. They were never right though, although both me and Mer new that something more was going on. We shared a few kisses back in the days before I left for LA or sometimes when she came for a visit but we here always drunk and they were never special.

But tonight I know I just know. We had coffee not tequila, there was no dancing just talking and flirting and I know that Meredith Grey is not walking out of my room without me kissing her. So that what happens when I take a couple steps towards her and she doesn't move back like she's waiting for it.

Mer's POV

She's coming at me and on the moment that she puts her hand behind my neck and pulls me towards her I'm all hers.  
And when she closes the space between our lips and I felt the first taste of hers and how warm her mouth is on mine I know that whatever happens she'll be my safe heaven for the rest of my life because this is good. This is happening and I can't even believe it, but yet I'm kissing Addison Adrienne Forbes freaking Montgomery and I don't even care.

And when we close the gap between us again and we walk step by step kiss by kiss until the back of my legs hit her couch and we start making out like a couple of love struck teenagers the last real thought crossing both our minds his… '_why did I wait this long for my one fairytale, for my happiness to be real because right know I'm the happiest person on earth.'_

**Hope you like it, I'm not used to write de fluffy parts so if it's not good it's ok xD**

**Thank you for reading it!**


End file.
